


Still Jack and Daniel - The 2nd Year - XII - Daniel Jackson O'Neill's Summer Adventures - The Garden of the Gods

by Annejackdanny



Series: Still Jack and Daniel Series 2 - No Yellow Brick Road/Ghosts of the Past [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, Kid Fic, M/M, h/c, summer adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annejackdanny/pseuds/Annejackdanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 on a camping trip at The Garden of the Gods. A weekend full of fun and mixed emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Jack and Daniel - The 2nd Year - XII - Daniel Jackson O'Neill's Summer Adventures - The Garden of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LD List Summer Challenges 2011 about summer activities in and around Colorado Springs

**Still Jack and Daniel – The Second Year**

**XII**

**Daniel Jackson O'Neill's Summer Adventures**

**I**

**The Garden of the Gods**

“There's an area in the park where dogs can run unleashed,” Daniel read out aloud while Jack maneuvered the truck through the highway traffic. “Isn't that cool, Flyboy?” The dog's only reply was a yawn. He was in the backseat next to the kid and probably needed more space than Daniel. “And they have to be on a six foot long leash in all other areas. How long is our leash, Jack?“ 

“I don't know, buddy. But it'll be okay.”

“I never thought about how long it is.” Daniel frowned. “I didn't know there are required lengths for dog leashes.“

“It'll be all right,” Jack said absently, focusing on the traffic. One would think everyone wanted to go to the Garden of the Gods for the weekend. The highway was jammed with trucks, vans and other cars. 

“Jaaack?” Daniel suddenly piped up in a suspiciously whining tone. “Are we there yet? Are we there yet?”

Jackson let out a snort and Jack rolled his eyes at the rear view mirror. 

“What?!” Daniel giggled. “I'm expressing my inner child!”

“Ah,” Jack said. “Do you need a pit stop? Do we have to buy you ice cream? Get some coloring books?”

“Yes to the ice cream and no to the coloring books. And I had a … pit stop... before we left,” Daniel said. “Are we there yet?”

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at his pint-sized friend's antics. He felt his mood rise even more when he cast a glance at the adult version next to him. The kid had talked rings around Jackson to convince him to come along. At first Jack hadn't been sure whether he liked that or not. They had kept their distance ever since Jack had walked in on Jackson and Fergus at the Daniels' birthday party. But now he was glad Jackson had decided to spend the weekend with them rather than with his new lover. 

One had to count his blessings, right? 

“We have to get off at the next exit,” Jackson, master of the map, informed him. “It's not far from there.“

A small hand patted Jack's graying head from behind. “Ice cream?”

“When we get there,” Jack said. There wasn't even a gas station around, so ice cream was no option even if he'd be willing to get some right now. 

“Now!” Daniel huffed. Oh, the little Wretch was enjoying this way too much. 

“Later,” Jack played along, knowing he'd regret this.

“Now,” Daniel fired back.

“Why don't you count red cars or something? Charlie loved doing that when he was your age,” Jack said. “Or – you could hike the rest of the way.”

Daniel gave him one of his brilliant pouts. “You asked if I wanted ice cream. And I want it – NOW.”

“Yeah,” Jackson jumped in with a shit eating grin. “Actually, I'd like some, too.”

“Don't push it, kids,” Jack muttered. At least the dog stayed quiet.

“Spoilsport.” Daniel laughed and went back to reading the park guide.

“Do you think they have a Ben and Jerry's Scoop shop at the campground?” Jackson asked with a smirk.

“Don't know. But I'm sure we'll get some ice cream around there,” Jack said. He wasn't exactly opposed to some Ben and Jerry's himself. Preferably Cookie Dough. The Daniels would probably prefer something coffee-flavored. 

Thirty or so minutes later the truck rolled into the parking lot at the entrance of the Garden of the Gods Campground. “Wow, it's BIG!” Daniel exclaimed, nose pressed against the window. The entrance was on the top of a hill and they had a view over a world of RVs, small cabins and tents. On the horizon, through the haze of summer heat, they could see Pike's Peak and other mountains. 

“Yeah, but there's only one tent site area,” Jack said, leaning over to study the map in Jackson's hands. 

“Tent site is on the other end of the campground. The front desk is located here,” Jackson said. 

“Alright. And there's Carter and T. Daniel, put the dog on the leash, please.”

There was some movement and muttering from the backseat, but Jack didn't pay attention to it as he looked out for Carter. Jackson was studying the park guide now.

Her silver Volvo was parked near the entrance and Jack gave his horn a quick honk to get her attention. When she pulled up to them, they both turned down their windows. “You already got a space for us?” Jack asked. They had made a reservation last week, but didn't know where they had been placed yet.

“Yep. I was at the front office and picked up all our papers. I'm going to take lead,” Carter said and, with a wave, moved off and down the driveway. They followed her on Pike's Peak Way and Daniel pointed out a BBQ and picnic area to them. Then Carter turned left onto a gravel side road and further west until they had left the RVs and cabins behind. Jack had to maneuver the truck through small roads, lined with tents of all sizes. 

When they finally reached their spots, Daniel was the first one out of the truck, the dog following suit... 

And off he was - dashing across their camp space and vanishing between two small blue tents, out of sight. “Flyboy!“ Daniel yelled, holding up the leash. “I was just going to...“

Jackson whistled through his fingers, but the dog was gone. 

“For crying out... FLYBOY!” Jack didn't take the time to bite the kid's head off – yet. He grabbed the leash and started running, yelling for the damn dog to get back. He spotted him two rows ahead, still running and barking. Jack jumped over a wading pool, muttering an apology to the startled toddler playing next to it and the upset mother screaming murder at him as he dove under a rope with clothes hung out to dry and almost stumbled onto a teenage girl lying on a sun lounge in front of her tent. He stopped short and managed to dodge her instead of falling and landing face down on her breasts. He got a glimpse of a skimpy bikini top... 

The girl let out a screech and something hard hit Jack in the back. The words 'pervert' and 'horny old guy' echoed after him. _Yep. A good first impression_ _i_ _s always important_ , Jack thought fleetingly. Flyboy skidded around a tent corner – there was some shouting and a loud crash. Jack was on his heels, already wishing this weekend would be over ASAP. He rounded the tent and apologized again – this time to a guy who was picking up what appeared to be his lunch from the ground. “Is that your dog?“ he called after Jack.

“NO! He belongs to my kid!” Jack yelled over his shoulder and then came to a sudden halt.

Flyboy had stopped his wild goose chase and was furiously barking up a tree. On the tree, clawing at the branch it was perched on, sat a tiger-striped cat. 

“Get over here! Now!” Jack didn't wait for the black beast to comply. He crossed the distance in two long strides and grabbed the collar. With a soft click the leash was attached and Jack started dragging him away. Cats! What was it with Flyboy and cats? 

“If you can't behave, you'll have to spend the weekend in the truck,” he ranted. It was an empty threat of course, but it helped to get the anger out of his system. And while the dog didn't understand the words, he clearly knew he was in disgrace. As soon as the cat was out of sight, Flyboy yelped and ducked his head as he walked alongside Jack with a hanging tail. 

They met Daniel halfway back to their spot. The kid was pale, his eyes huge behind the glasses. “Oh, you found him! Is he alright? What happened?“

“A cat,” Jack said wearily. “And yes, he's alright. I'm the one who almost broke his neck and got sued for trespassing and falling over half naked women – but don't worry about me.“

Daniel started petting the dog's head. “Are you sure he's alright, Jack? I don't want him to hurt his leg again.” 

“He's fine,“ Jack repeated and then asked the first obvious question. “Why didn't you put him on the leash?“

“I wanted to! But Flyboy was lying on it and wouldn't move! So I had to let him out before I could put him on. And he was too fast for me!” Daniel squinted up at him. “Don't get cranky again. This is supposed to be a fun trip, okay?“

“And fun was had by all,” Jack muttered and then caught up on something Daniel had said. “What do you mean; don't get cranky _again_? I'm not cranky. Well, I am now, but I'm not cranky all the time.” 

Daniel sighed and shrugged. “Nothing. I just thought... Oh, Jack! Look! BD, Sam and Teal'c are setting up the tents!” He dashed away, leaving Jack to follow in his wake. Flyboy tentatively nudged his hand with his nose and let out a yelp. 

“Cranky. I'm not cranky. What's that supposed to mean?” Jack asked, absently giving the dog's head a placating rub.

Jackson, Carter and Teal'c, experts in all things field trips, were almost done with the tents when Jack arrived. Daniel carried over bedrolls, blankets and bags from the truck, leaving everything on a pile in the grass. Jack tied the dog to the truck's fender and fetched the camping chairs and a table from the truck bed. They used to be a well-tuned team and they still were. It didn't take long until everything was stored away in the two tents and the table and chairs were placed in a sunny spot near a line of fir trees, the natural border to the next occupied tent spot. 

They settled around their table with cold drinks from the ice chest and the park brochure. Flyboy was under the table, his leash loosely slung around one leg of Jack's chair. He was currently happy with a large chewing bone. Jack hoped they'd wear him out enough tomorrow that he wouldn't care about any cats once they were back here for the night. 

“So, what do you want to do, kiddo?” he asked Daniel, who was kneeling on a chair between him and Jackson. He studied the park map. Of course he had studied the map so often over the last week; Jack was sure he had memorized all of it. 

“I'd love to do a hike. To get an overview of the park. And there are free nature trails with a guide and lectures. And there's an exhibition about native American tribes... Can we do that? And look – there's a geology exhibition!“

“Just remember we only have three days,” Jack said dryly. 

“I'd love to do mountain climbing,” Carter said. “There's a guided tour here. Takes half a day.”

Jackson raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “You have to count me out of that one, Sam. But we could split off. Daniel and I can do the geology exhibition.”

“I'm outta it, too. My knees aren't up for extensive rock climbing anymore,” Jack groaned. Though he wasn't keen on geology exhibitions either. Maybe he could take Flyboy to the dog park area and let him run free. 

“I would like to join you, MajorCarter,” Teal'c said. 

“Can I go rock climbing with Teal'c and Sam?” Daniel asked, batting his eye lashes.

“Hey, look! There's a cafè with a view over the rock formations,” Jack said enthusiastically, hoping if he ignored the question he wouldn't have to answer it. 

“I'm not sure they take kids for this one,” Carter said, still reading the tour guide. “But there's a beginner's tour that only takes two hours. We could do that. What do you think, Teal'c?” 

“Ja-ack?”

“It would be a valuable addition to young Daniel's exercising,” Teal'c said complaisantly. 

“Wouldn't you guys rather do the half day tour? The Daniels can do the geology thing and Flyboy and I play Frisbee,” Jack said, pushing the brochure under Teal'c's nose. “Look at this, big guy! Great rock climbing tours!”

“They said they don't mind,” Daniel piped up. 

“Indeed,” Teal'c agreed.

“We don't mind,” Carter said, giving the kid a genuine smile.

Jack felt Jackson's eyes on him. “I take it you don't want to see the geology exhibit?”

“No,” Jack said, without looking up from the tour guide. The last thing he wanted was to spend hours listening to rock explanations from some geek. The only thing he wanted even less was to spend hours alone with Jackson. Doing both at the same time was sure going to kill him. Or Jackson. It was a toss up. Sure, he was happy to have Jackson along. But he'd expected them to spend the weekend as a team. Being close _and_ alone with the adult version of Daniel was kind of... weird. The awkwardness between them had been gone for a while. Until that party... and now it was back. If for different reasons. Jack scrubbed a hand over his neck and suppressed a sigh. It was always something... damn.

And by the way... 

Why did little Daniel have to lose his fear of heights? Jack pushed away any thought of the munchkin falling off the rock, breaking limbs and neck... “Do they have equipment for kids?” he asked, admitting defeat on this one. 

“I don't know. Let's stop by the visitor center tomorrow and ask for more details,” Carter said after another look at the guide book. 

They spent the rest of the evening making plans for the next day and eating the sandwiches Jack and Daniel had prepared for dinner. Then it was time to find the bath house, brush teeth and rub insect repellent on every patch of visible skin. It was dark when they finally said good-night. Jackson, Carter and Teal'c took the bigger tent, Jack and LD the smaller one. 

Flyboy wedged himself between Jack and Daniel's sleeping bags. They had closed the tent flap and Jack hoped the cat would stay out of their way. He really didn't want to chase after the dog in the middle of the night. 

They had said good night and Jack assured Daniel again that he wasn't cranky about the leash incident anymore. Daniel's sleeping bag rustled as he turned around to face him. “I know,” he said quietly. 

“So we're good, right?” He still didn't know what Daniel's earlier remark had been about. Okay, so he hadn't always been in the best of moods lately, but he had made a point not to let it show... 

“Yeah.” A small hand gently touched his face. “Jack?”

“Daniel?”

“Are you okay?”

Uh-oh. Serious questions after lights out... “Sure. You?” 

“I'm fine.”

“Good. Let's get some sleep then, huh?” He reached over to tousle Daniel's hair.

For a while only the noises of the night interrupted the silence. An owl shoo-hooed and a slight breeze rustled through the trees. From somewhere further away occasional noises of a party wafted over, mainly laughter and faint music. 

“Jack? What's up with you and BD?” The words were spoken softly. But Jack, who had been bordering on sleep, felt as though someone had slapped a wet cloth in his face. 

“What?” he asked, stalling. 

“Are you mad at each other?” 

“No. Why would we be mad at each other?” 

“I dunno. It took me a long time to convince him to come along in the first place. And you seem to...stay out of each others way on base.” 

“He's a busy guy.” 

“He's avoiding you,” Daniel replied. “I wonder why.”

“He's got a lot on his plate. Going off world with SG-1 and working on the HWS project with you,” Jack said vaguely. 

“Jack, the phrase 'I have work to do' has always been my favorite avoidance tactic. You know that. It's no different with him,” Daniel said in a stern, lecturing voice, making Jack grin in the dark against his will. After a very pregnant pause, the Wretch asked the dreaded question. “So, what's going on?”

“Nothing. And he's here, right? Which is good. He's been holed up behind that desk way too much lately,” Jack said. Yep, it was good Jackson had come along. The more time he spent with SG-1 the less time he spent rolling in the hay with Fergus... and yes, Jack knew he had thought the same thing earlier today. 

“Did you fight?” Daniel pushed on. “I know you're kinda cranky lately. And yes, I know it's not because of me. So...“

Jack slapped both hands over his face and let out a silent groan. “Daniel. I. Am. Not. Cranky,” he said, feeling very cranky just now. 

“Okay, maybe not cranky. But distracted. And kind of moody whenever he's around. It's been three weeks since my birthday and you're chewing on something. I know it. And so does he. I may be little, but I'm not stupid, okay?” Daniel said fiercely. 

Jack's initial reaction was to snap, but he'd learned a thing or two about patience and diplomacy over the last two years, so he swallowed whatever was threatening to come out of his mouth first and took a deep breath. He sat up and switched on his flashlight so he could see Daniel. The kid was propped on one elbow and gave him an intent look. 

“Okay,” Jack started, not sure what else to say. Finally he settled for, “We have some... issues right now. Should've known you'd notice sooner or later. This is something between me and him though.”

“You mean you don't want to talk about it,” Daniel said quietly. He sucked in his bottom lip and frowned. 

“Not right now, no. And it's not up to me alone to talk about it. Are you okay with that? Give us some time to... sort this out.” Hey, it was just a matter of getting used to the thought of Jackson being with someone. Someone who was not Jack. More hopefully it was just a matter of time until Fergus took a hike. Jack knew it was selfish and rude to think like that. But there it was. 

Daniel sat up, too, and wrapped his arms around his pulled up knees. “You're not being a jerk again, are you, Jack? This isn't about the two-me thing anymore? You didn't change your mind about being his friend? 'Cause I thought you've moved on from that.” 

A thin smile curled Jack's lips. “No, it's not about the two-you thing anymore. I've gotten used to having two Daniels making my life so much more... interesting now.” 

“Richer? Brighter? Liveable?” Daniel asked with a grin. But the grin didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were kind of sad and Jack had the urge to just grab him and give him a bear hug - If only it chased that look off the kid's face. How could he look so young and yet, so grown up? The answer was simple. This was Daniel. And while he'd adapted to being a kid more and more over the last few months, he was still thirty-six in his mind more often than not. 

Daniel wanted Jack and his adult counterpart to be friends. It was very important to him and both men had worked hard to get there over the last months. It hadn't always been easy, but things had been looking up... until that night on the party. And Daniel being Daniel had picked up on this new strange tension between them he'd figure it out soon enough... 

The kid's next words, however, would've pulled the floor out from under Jack's feet. Therefore it was good he was already sitting on the ground. “Jack, it'd be okay, you know? Whatever the two of you... If you want to be...“

“Daniel, don't.” Jack whispered. 

“I don't want you to hold back because of me,” Daniel went on. “If being together is what you want, go for it. For me that particular chapter of my life is over. But he's here now. And if you want...“

“And what's going to happen when you're big again, Daniel? You won't remember.”

“Then you'll explain it to me. And I'll move on,” Daniel said flatly.

Jack shook his head. He had long ago made the deal with Jackson that they wouldn't mess around with each other. Jack knew he'd probably never be able to love this Daniel the way he used to before the downsizing. It had been too long since then and this Daniel would always be his son – even if he grew up in a heartbeat. But once Daniel was big again he wouldn't remember being Jack's son. And that's where the problems would start. 

Jack wasn't going to make this whole disaster any more complicated than it already was by fooling around with Jackson. Nothing was going to happen until the kid had turned back into a man. And then, when and if they had dealt with the fall out of Daniel's memory loss and figured a way to work this out... maybe... 

That's what they had agreed on, Jackson and Jack. That 'maybe' had been hanging between them for a while there. Until Fergus had come along and Jackson moved on, leaving Jack to deal with it. All the better he hadn't given in to any urge he had had in the past to throw all caution to the wind. Things were a lot less complicated this way.

Only Jack couldn't protect himself from his own feelings. Not even by trying to shove them back down the rabbit hole. What he believed was right to do and what he wanted were two completely different things. Sometimes he felt like he was caught in a very bad soap opera. 

“We won't be together like that again, ever,” Daniel said. “You know it and I know it.”

“That's not the point,” Jack said tersely. “Even if you don't mind now, you won't be happy about it then.”

“I'll understand.”

“It's not gonna happen anyway. Me and him. So don't worry about it, okay?”

“Jack, I'm not worrying. I'm trying to tell you that I don't mind.”

God, he was like a dog with a bone. Jack was very close to telling Daniel about Fergus and be done with it. But Jackson had wanted to keep quiet about it until he knew whether the two of them worked out or not. And Jack had agreed to it. So he kept his mouth shut. If he was honest to himself he wasn't ready to talk about Fergus anyway. Letting the others know would make it more... real. And bring up other confrontations Jack wasn't willing to face yet. 

He had made it very clear he wouldn't include Highlander guy in his family. 

Except his team would probably want to do just that. Include the Scot in the family as Jackson's new partner. Just as they had welcomed Pete at Carter's side. And that was so not going to happen. Jack could cope with Jackson moving on and having a life again, including a new lover. But he didn't have to put up with Fergus being a part of his life, sitting on his couch, drinking his beer and having his hands all over Jack's... ex lover... whatever. Jack didn't need that. 

“And who knows if I'll ever get big again,” the kid continued mercilessly, interrupting Jack's dark musings. There was something steely in his voice. “What if Anubis kills us all? Then you've wasted a lot of time for nothing.”

Grateful for the opportunity to change the subject, Jack reached out and gently cupped Daniel's face. “He won't kill us, kiddo.”

“You can't know that. He did it before. In BD's time line,” Daniel said, biting his lip again. Sensing the tension, Flyboy shoved his head into Daniel's lap and began licking one of his hands to comfort him. This was why Jack loved that dog. He was like a second kid at times, but he was one of the best things that happened to Daniel since he’d been zapped into a little boy. 

“That was on Abydos. And we kicked his butt in this time line there. Let him come. We'll kick his butt again. This time for good.” Jack wasn't really that confident and they probably both knew it. But pep talks were Jack's only way to help Daniel keep the anxiety at bay. They didn't discuss the future much. Life would go on until they were forced to play the game Anubis would force them to play. But the kid was supposed to be the key to saving them all... it was a lot to carry on such small shoulders.

“Just...” Daniel trailed off as if he was searching for words. Then he said, “Don't make him leave, okay? We need him. He's part of our family.”

“He won't leave, kiddo.” Not until the whole Anubis crisis was over. If there was certainty about one thing than this was it. “You know he'd never leave you. He came back in time for you. And he's going to stick with us.” 

Daniel sighed. “I know. I guess I just don't like to see the two of you having issues again. Jack? Whatever is going on between you and BD... Can you get past it?”

Now it was Jack who sighed. “Yeah. I think so. Give us some time, okay?” 

“Soon?”

“Daniel,” Jack said almost pleadingly. “I don't know. It's not just up to me.”

“Will you try?” 

“Yes, Daniel. I will try.” Jack reached over the sleeping dog and patted Daniel's shoulder. “Do you think you can sleep now?”

“Yeah. Good night, Jack.”

“Sleep tight, buddy.” Jack turned off the light and settled on his back, staring at the dark tent ceiling. The party noises had stopped and all he heard was the wind In the trees... 

“Jack?”

“Daniel?”

“I promise not to fall off the mountain when we go rock climbing.” 

“Oh, thank you. That's a great relief.”

“I want to have fun, not to break my neck.”

“You could go to the pool with me instead?” There was always hope...

“No, thank you. But I'll be careful.” 

Jack wasn't sure being careful was a guarantee for safety, but he kept his mouth shut. He thought about going with them and forcing his battered knees and back to join the fun. But he had a feeling this was one of those things between Daniel and Teal'c. Well, and Carter, since it had been her idea in the first place. 

Jack wondered if he and Jackson could make it through a geology exhibition without bringing up Fergus in any way. If the geek droning on about rocks made Jackson happy, maybe Jack could convince him to go to the pool with him later... wearing speedos... okay, probably no speedos... but still, the idea had potential. Jack knew he couldn't touch. But no one could keep him from looking and enjoying the view, right? 

**II**

Daniel woke up early the next morning because Flyboy was licking his face. “Ewww... stop it,” he huffed and pushed the dog's head away. He fumbled for his glasses and sleepily put them on. “Wha's up? You need to go?”

Flyboy gave Daniel's shoulder a prompting nudge with his nose. The boy yawned and scrubbed both hands through his spiky, short hair, then looked over at Jack's empty sleeping bag. “You have to wait 'til Jack is back,” he told Flyboy. “He doesn't want me to take you out alone.” But Flyboy yipped and nudged him again. So Daniel grabbed the leash and attached it to the collar. He'd ask Sam, Jackson or Teal'c to go with them. “Don't you start chasing after cats again,” he muttered as he started to crawl out of the tent, Flyboy on his heels. In his haste to get outside, the black dog managed to send Daniel head first into the grass as he almost ran him over. 

“Whoa! Careful there!” 

Daniel raised his head and adjusted his glasses. With his other hand he firmly pulled the dog toward him. “Stop that! Oh, hey, Jack...”

“Mornin' you two.” Jack smirked. “You picked the right time to get up, Danny-boy. Look at that.” 

Daniel scrambled to his feet, leash firmly in hand, and followed Jack's outstretched arm with his eyes. 

The view was breathtaking! Daniel had seen some sunsets in his life. Very spectacular ones. He'd seen the pyramids of Giza dipped in orange fire as though the gods were setting flames to them. He'd seen double suns rise off world, a strange display of turquoise sky and purple light. The sunrise over the mountains in Colorado didn't have the alien beauty nor the oriental flair. But it wasn't in any way inferior to them. The rock face of the largest mountain ahead appeared to be bathed in red. The sky was covered with orange clouds from horizon to horizon and in between lurked patches of purple and dark blue where the blanket of clouds parted. 

“Is that Pike's Peak?” Daniel asked in awe. 

“Yep.” 

“Wow.” He had lived in Colorado Springs for eight years now, but he'd never been past Cheyenne Mountain. He realized he hadn't seen much of his home town's surroundings yet. “I can't wait to explore the Gardens,” Daniel said. “Why have we never come here before?” 

“I don't know. I guess you sometimes forget what's right in your backyard when you do all that gate hopping,” Jack replied. 

“Were you here with Charlie?” Daniel tried to ignore Flyboy's impatient pulling on the leash.

“We came up one summer, yep.” There was no sadness in Jack's voice. On the contrary, a smile brightened his face. “Spent a week out here camping.”

“A whole week! Cool!” 

“C'mon, let's take a walk,” Jack said with a nod at Flyboy. They went in the opposite direction from where the dog had created havoc. Jack said he'd rather not meet the people he'd run over yesterday. 

All the new and different smells had Flyboy excited and he tried to run rings around them more than once. But much to Daniel's delight Jack let him keep the leash and he managed to handle it just fine. They met a couple of other people walking their dogs, but for the most part the campground was still asleep. When they reached Pike's Peak Way Daniel found the sign leading them to the dog park area. 

A moment later Flyboy was running loose, happily exploring the park. When he was done digging holes, dashing madly across the wide lawn, trying to catch his own tail and bringing back sticks Daniel threw for him, they put him back on the leash and returned to their tents. 

Getting ready for breakfast was a bit of a hassle. The RVs had electricity and drinking water tabs, but their tents were in an area where they had to go to a wash house to boil water for coffee. Sam took over that job while Teal'c and Jackson retrieved plastic plates, mugs, flatware and the instant coffee. Daniel dug into the ice chest and came up with butter, cheese, jam and a salami. “I slice the salami,” Daniel said, pulling out the Swiss army knife Jack had given him last year. 

“Don't cut off your fingers.” Jack grinned at Daniel's indignant grimace.

They had sandwiches and hard boiled eggs Sam had brought from home. Once everyone had their instant coffee they enjoyed sitting in the warm morning sun, having breakfast. There was just something about eating outside Daniel loved immensely. To make this perfect they just needed a campfire now. But starting a fire was only permitted at the BBQ areas for safety reasons. “Can we have a BBQ tonight?” he asked in between bites of his sandwich. “There's a grocery store somewhere on the campground. I saw a sign.”

“Sounds like a plan,” BD said as he peered into his mug. “Why does instant coffee always have to taste like... this?” 

“You mean like crap?” Jack shrugged. “At least it doesn't taste like chicken.”

Sam chuckled and BD snorted. “At least then it would taste like something I actually like.” 

“I love it,” Daniel said with a laugh at their puzzled expressions. “It reminds me of old times.” The coffee tasted just as bad now as it had two years ago when he'd still been going off world. 

Breakfast over they put everything away and geared up for a day at the park. Daniel inspected his backpack. Where he used to have his archaeological tools, journal, pencil, spare glasses and other important stuff, he now had sun block, a bottle of water, his knife, a small pack of band aids, an empty plastic bowl for the dog and… his journal and a pen. Satisfied he pulled the zipper closed and shouldered his pack. 

“I'm ready!” he called out to the others.

“Not quite,” said BD and, with a wide grin, pushed something onto Daniel's head. “There you go.” 

“A boonie!” Daniel pulled the hat off to take a closer look at it. It almost looked like his old boonie he'd worn off world. It even had the same color. “Where'd you get this?”

“Fergus found it at Glenn's Army Surplus last week and thought it might be your size,” BD said. 

“Neat. Tell him thanks for thinking of me,” Daniel said. 

“He shops for most of his clothes there,” BD replied. “And they have all kinds of BDUs and camo outfits for kids.” 

“Jack, look! Doesn't it look just like mine?” Daniel put the boonie back on his head and presented himself to Jack, who was giving him a somewhat forced smile. There it was again... that _something_ in Jack's eyes when he turned to glare at BD. But then, when he looked back at Daniel, it was gone and he said, “You look great, Doctor Jackson. Why don't you take lead. Here's the map. First stop – Nature and Visitor Center.” 

Teal'c took over the dog and with Daniel leading the way they moved out. 

The Nature and Visitor Center was already packed with people when they arrived. As it turned out there was a large group booked for today's beginner climbing tour. But the guy behind the counter jotted down their names for Sunday morning at 10:00. That settled they decided on a trail starting at the North parking lot not far from where they were now. 

His nose buried in the guide, Daniel read out loud for the others. “The red rock on our right is named North Gateway Rock, and the white rock on the left is called White Rock. Also on the right, are South Gateway Rock and Cathedral Rock.” 

All of the rocks they could see, both red and white, were made of Lyons Sandstones. “Listen to this,” Daniel read on a while later. “The sandstones were deposited starting I270 million years ago and buried under subsequent layers. More recently, the Rocky Mountains were thrust up, and all along the front, where the mountains meet the plains the layers were tilted vertical. The softer layers eroded faster, and left the more resistant layers to stand protruding in spines of rock extending along the front of the mountains.”

“It's amazing, we're walking through a landscape that has been here long before any of us were even born. I wonder what it looked like a million years or so ago,” Sam mused.

“Volcanic, I guess,” BD said. 

“With fewer people disturbing the quiet,” Teal'c said as they kept hiking up the trail. Daniel knew what he meant. While the red and white rock formations seemed to be from a classic wild west area, the impression was destroyed by families and groups of tourists taking the same trail as them. Daniel tried to imagine what it would be like to have the place for themselves without screaming children, chattering people, clicking cameras, and the loud voices of several guides pointing out the history of the park and mountains.

Still, he found the age old rock formations very impressive. He could imagine how native tribes had lived and hunted on the prairie or the plains. How simple – if sometimes cruel – life must have been back then. 

“Look at the birds,” BD pointed out at one point. “There must be hundreds of them.”

“They're Swifts. They breed in the cavities of the cliffs,” Daniel said after another look at his guide. For a while they watched the elegant birds sailing on the wind, then suddenly taking a nose dive as their sharp eyes spotted insects they liked for lunch. “Maybe we'll see hawks too!”

They crossed Signature Rock, a large sandstone formation where people used to carve their names. But now days it was forbidden in order to protect the large stone plates from being destroyed by millions of visitors per year carving their names into it. 

“There's the Gateway,” Jack called out to them. He had taken lead for a while now as Daniel was busy taking pictures with his camera and trying to spot a red fox or other wildlife. The Gateway was a naturally eroded gap in the Sandstone with North Gateway Rock on the right and South Gateway Rock to the left. 

A plaque on the cliff of North Gateway Rock commemorated Charles Perkins and the gift of The Garden of the Gods to the City of Colorado Springs in 1909. Pushing up his glasses, Daniel cleared his throat and read, “Charles E. Perkins, the president of the Burlington Route railroad, purchased Garden of the Gods in 1879 as a site for a summer home. But he rarely visited Colorado Springs, and never built that summer home, but kept his land open for use by all as a park. After his death in 1907, in accordance with his wishes, his daughters gave the land to the City of Colorado Springs. In order to receive the gift, the city agreed to 4 conditions: The park will be known forever as "Garden of the Gods". No intoxicating liquors may be manufactured or sold in the park. No buildings may be erected except as necessary to maintain the park. The park shall be forever free to all the peoples of the world.”

“So that's why it's free,” Jack grinned. “Good man.”

“It'd be cool to have a dig site here,” Daniel said. “This used to be holy land and indian tribes used to spend the winters here.” 

“There are dig sites here,” BD pointed out. “They found pottery similar to the Anasazi pottery found in Mesa Verde. And they're still digging. Just not near the tourist trails I guess.”

Daniel let his eyes wander longingly over the mountains. He missed being an archaeologist. Of all he had to give up since he had been turned into a kid, he sometimes missed that the most. Even more than going through the gate. The tingly anticipation while carefully removing layers and layers of dirt and dust until there was a shred of pottery, a bone, a piece of an old weapon... the awe of holding a witness of ancient times in his hands, the delicate, artful way of brushing and cleaning it off, wondering what history it held. He missed that. The sun on his back and neck as he'd knelt in the sand or on the harsh rocky ground, the way his tools used to feel in his hands... 

“One day you'll be back in the field,” BD said as though he had read Daniel's thoughts. 

“I know.” Sometimes Daniel couldn't wait until he was finally allowed to go back through the gate and do his job. At other times he didn't even want to think about the future and what it might hold for him and his family. Quickly he pushed those thoughts away. 

The Central Garden Trail took a big loop on the west side of the red rocks. They passed the Tourist Gully – according to the guide this was a rock where lots of tourists climbed up and couldn't get down and therefore required rescuing. Back through the gateway the trail took them left and onto a wider road leading to a pueblo styled old building called Hidden Inn. A large grassy plateau, formerly a parking lot, stretched out next to it. The Hidden Inn once served as a place to sell refreshments and indian dances used to take place here. 

Teal'c, who had handed Flyboy over to BD, asked for Daniel's camera to take more pictures of the mountains. “Is it common for American culture to give their mountains animal names?” he asked. “Some of the names are unusual. There is one mountain that is called Kissing Camel.” 

“I have no idea where that name came from,” Jack said. “It doesn't even look like camels. More like kissing...” He pursed his lips and stared at the formation in the distance. “Doves?”

“It's not just animals,” Daniel said. “Look, Teal'c! There's the Egyptian Mummy. And the Weeping Indian.” The head of the indian was the top of the left half of the white rock on the mostly red rock, and his head was shaped by the outline of the white rock on the left side.

“I see.” Teal'c took pictures of both rocks. “I do not see how Egypt is part of this Garden's history.”

“It isn't. I guess someone just named these rocks after the way they look,” Sam said. “Though the colonel is right. The kissing camels don't look like camels at all.”

“So the original names might be different then. Would not the indians want their holy land to be named the way it should be?” 

“You're probably right. But I don't even know what they used to name them,” Daniel said thoughtfully. 

Their hike took them through canyons and alongside more bizarre rocks. Daniel stopped reading his guide at one point in favor of enjoying the view. He liked to observe the birds. Suddenly something else caught his attention and he crouched to have a better look at it. It was a lizard, basking in the sun on a flat red stone. 

Flyboy found a heavy branch from a dead tree next to the path and was now dragging it with him, much to BD's dismay, who was having a hard time not stumbling over it since the dog was still on the leash. He tried to pull it out of the dog's mouth, but Flyboy thought it was a fun game and so they ended up tugging and pulling. The dog growling, but wagging his tail, BD somewhere between cursing and laughing.

“Gimme that!” Jack snatched the camera from Teal'c and started clicking away as he did a running commentary. “Flyboy has the upper hand in this incredible fight between beast and human. He has better fangs... he's tugging and jerking... aaaaaaaand Jackson, the peaceful explorer, almost goes down... but manages to keep upright and tries to tame the beast by doing the dog-boy dance and hanging onto the branch!”

“Stop it, Jack!” BD yelled and, with a final jerky tug, he won the battle over the branch. He threw it away, holding the excited dog short on the leash. Passing people who had witnessed the game, laughed with them as they continued on their hike. 

They met several other dogs as they crossed Sentinel Plaza and Flyboy wanted to say hello to all of them, but not all the other dogs were friendly so they kept him at bay. As much as Daniel's four-footed friend hated cats – he really liked other dogs. 

Of course there weren't just rocks on their trail. They saw wide prairies covered with wildflowers and high grass in the distance. Juniper trees grew between the rocks – Daniel read that one of those trees was close to 900 years old. Another witness of ancient times. There were groups of pine trees and gnarled trees were even growing out of the red rocks' cavities here and there. 

They took a break on a flat stone plateau, a bit off the trail, with a grand view over to Pike's Peak mountain. The plateau was large enough for all of them to sit comfortably. Its flat surface was sun warmed and Daniel traced the red and white layers of it with his fingers. To his right and left there were other flat stone plates, rising like stairs made for a giant. 

Sam and Teal'c seemed to have put extension charms on their backpacks like Hermione Granger had applied to her tiny beaded handbag. They pulled out a bag of cookies, five delicious looking red apples and – Daniel had a good laugh at that – two MREs. They each had their water bottle – warm by now, but still drinkable – and so they had a very nice picnic. Jack fed the dog a handful of biscuits and BD poured some of his water in the bowl they had brought along for Flyboy. 

Sam handed one of the brown MRE pouches to Daniel, the other one she tossed at Jack who caught it. “We thought it's only fair you get to enjoy one of those since this is a field trip,” she said with a grin.

“What about you? Not hungry?” Jack eyed his MRE suspiciously.

“Oh, we have them so often, it's really nothing special for us,” BD said. “You, on the other hand, must miss them terribly. So we thought we’d leave the good stuff for you and...,” he pulled out a huge bag of sandwiches from his pack, “...we’d stick to peanutbutter and jelly.” 

“Salami and cheese,” Teal'c added.

“Salad and Turkey,” Sam said happily. 

“Well, thank you – I guess,” Jack grumbled. “I feel the love.” 

But Daniel was happy. He hadn’t had a MRE in ages and while he had never appreciated the precooked food when he had to eat it off world, it was like coming home as he began to unpack everything. 

He pulled out tiny salt and pepper bags, a pouch with pasta and vegetables in aflredo sauce – this came with a Flameless Ration Heater. Daniel carefully added a small amount of water to the heating pouch and set it aside so it could warm up. While he waited, he explored the other contents of his MRE. “A slice of lemon poppyseed cake!” he exclaimed. “I remember those! They're actually pretty good.” Next he pulled out a large, flat cracker and a tiny bag of cheese spread. A plastic spoon, a knife and a paper napkin made the package complete. Oh, and chewing gum. Jack had a power bar, chicken teriyaki, and one of the large crackers, but with peanutbutter spread. They spent a few minutes swapping contents before they were ready to eat. 

Daniel thought the pasta was actually pretty good. Better than he remembered. Jack, however, kept giving his team mates dark glares and tried to bully BD into trading the chicken for a turkey sandwich – without success. 

“C'mon. You like chicken,” Jack coaxed, waving his spoon in front of Jackson's nose. 

“I do. But I prefer the homemade version. Fergus makes a mean Scottish Deviled Chicken,” BD said.

“Highlander guy can cook?” Jack asked, raising his left eyebrow. He jerked his spoon back so abruptly that some of the chicken gravy spilled over and missed BD's leg just barely. “Oops, sorry.” 

“You want the recipe?” BD asked. “It's real hot and spicy.”

“I thought the Scots eat weird stuff like haggis and kidney pie,” Jack muttered. 

“Scottish cuisine is a lot more than steak and kidney pie or haggis,” BD lectured. “There's a wide variety of food and very old recipes...” 

“Spare me, okay?” With a grimace, Jack returned to his chicken. BD shrugged and went back to eating his sandwich. 

Daniel ate his lemon cake and – again – tried to pinpoint these flares of sudden tension between his guardian and adult Daniel. He had noticed this for a while now. A sharp edge to the banter or conversations. Not always, but every once in a while. 

When they were done eating, BD pulled out binoculars from his pack and handed them to Daniel. “See if you can spot a hawk or an eagle.” Daniel spent the next couple of minutes searching the horizon and the mountainside for either one. But all he saw was a cloudless sky. He handed the binoculars over to Jack and stood to stretch his legs, when something caught his attention further up on the stone plates. 

Two squirrels, probably lured in by the smell of food, whisked away from him as he climbed up two of the giant steps. The squirrels scurried away into a cavity under the next plate. Daniel went down on his belly and tried to get a better look at them, but it was too dark in the small hollow where they had sought refuge. He scrambled up, sat back on his heels and looked around. The stone steps lead up to a higher plateau. Maybe from up there the view would be even more spectacular. And there was something that caught his eyes... But just as he decided to explore it some more, a hand fell on his shoulder. 

“Hey...,” Daniel yelped, a little startled by the sudden touch. He knew climbing or even scrabbling on the rocks was prohibited by park rules, but he really hadn't wandered off or anything. The others were still in sight and he wasn't that far up from the ground either.

But Jack just held the binoculars out to him. “Thought you might wanna see this.” 

A bit puzzled, Daniel took it and followed Jack's pointing finger to the left and up. There was something circling the sky. He pressed the binoculars against his eyes, almost smacking them against his glasses. With fumbling fingers he focused the zoom. 

“It's a hawk,” he whispered in awe. “A red tail. Do you think there's a nest somewhere? There's another one.” Hawks weren't endangered or even rare. But it was still a sight to see them soar in wide circles over the wide prairie. Yet another thing Daniel hadn't seen in a long time. 

“They hatch in May, so there're probably no babies in sight,” Jack said quietly. “But I thought you might like to see them.”

“Do you think it's a couple?” Daniel asked as he followed the hawks with the binoculars.

“Probably. They mate for life, you know.” 

“Ohhh... I know there are birds like that. They only take a new mate when their chosen one dies,” Daniel said. “Storks do it. And parrots.”

One of the hawks glided out of sight and Daniel hurried to follow its course when it dove down as swift as an arrow. He couldn't make out what kind of prey it was after, but a moment later it left the ground again, something between its claws. Followed by its mate, the hawk soared toward Pike's Peak.

“Wow,” Daniel said, handing the binoculars back to Jack who smiled down at him.

“Yeah. Sorry I startled you, but I didn't want to scare them off by yelling. Voices carry far up here.”

“I know. Hey, Jack? Can we go up there?” He pointed at the next plateau. “Just for a moment? I saw something I'd like to check out. See those stones?”

“You mean that pile of rubble?” 

“Not rubble. I think someone has built something up there. Like a... cairn or a statue?” 

“Looks rubble to me,” Jack said with a straight face.

“I just want to take a look at it,” Daniel said, trying to sound reasonable rather than begging. 

Jack waggled his eyebrows. “If we get caught by the park staff, I'll blame it all on you.”

“Okay,” Daniel said, biting back a huge grin. 

“Lead the way. I'm right behind you.”

“To catch me if I fall?”

“I expect you to master this piece of cake. Teal'c's lessons must be good for something,” Jack snorted.

Daniel took the four smaller stone steps in several wide strides and knelt down in front of the stone cairn. It was partly destroyed, but he could clearly see a structure here. Daniel bit his lips. He didn't know enough about indian cairns to remember what purpose this one had. A sacrifice cairn? Basically what he was looking at were stones piled up to a small tower, maybe half as tall as himself. They were stacked way too accurately to be just a random pile of rocks. Most of the ragged stones were red, veined with fine white lines. They were probably knocked out of a larger rock formation. 

“So... any ideas?” Jack crouched next to him. “What is it?”

“I don't know. An old landmark maybe.” 

“Any signs of Goa'uld?” 

“Ja-ack...”

“Ancient? Maybe there's some chicken scratchings somewhere around here.”

Daniel couldn't help it, he had to laugh. “You're making fun of me!”

“No, I'm not. See? There? Writings,” Jack said, his long finger pointing at a clumsily carved message on one of the stones.

Daniel stared. And stared some more. And tried to figure out whether he was embarrassed, annoyed or... He bent over, studying the writings more closely. “Jack,” he breathed. “It's Goa'uld.”

“Crap. What does it say?” Jack's hand reached to his jacket, apparently for a hidden gun.

“This isn't good,” Daniel muttered. “Not good at all. Tell the others. We have to search the area. It might still be here.”

“You stay here. I'll be right back. I hope Teal'c has a Zat with him,” Jack said. “Take cover. Don't move!”

“Okay.” Daniel squatted down behind the cairn and watched as Jack hurried down the giant steps. With anticipation he waited for his team to arrive. He almost held his breath as he heard their alarmed voices, catching the words “Goa'uld” “Weird writings” and “Daniel thinks it might still be here.” 

It didn't take long for Jack to sidle up to him again. Peering down the rock at the trail, he whispered. “Teal'c and Carter are checking out the area.” 

“Where's BD?” Daniel asked, his voice a bit higher than usual.

“I have no idea. He wasn't with the others when I came down.”

“Jack!”

“What? He probably took a leak or something!”

“What if he's been taken?”

“Oh, hell...” Jack bit his lip. “Look... You go back down the trail. I'll cover you from here. Call for Jackson. When he comes out, T can zat him. Just in case.”

“Ummm, isn't that kind of dangerous?” Daniel asked, squinting down at the – for once – deserted trail. Where had all the tourists gone? 

“Hey, you're the one always complaining we treat you like a kid too often.”

“Okay, okay, I'm going!”

Jack gave him the thumb's up and Daniel started down the stone plates until he reached the plateau where they’d had their picnic. He climbed down a couple of small boulders until his feet hit the ground. Turning his head left and right, he tried to figure out where Sam and Teal'c were hidden. But he couldn't see them. Carefully he stepped into the middle of the path and started walking in the general direction of the gateway, passing Jack's post and moving further north. Where...?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw it. Nothing more than a blurry shadow jumping out from behind a red sandstone pillar. He whirled around, pushed himself off the ground and kicked out. But his tennis shoe only hit thin air and the next moment two vise-like arms wrapped around him from behind. 

A voice hissed into his ear. “Do not try to fight me! My power is beyond your comprehension!” 

Daniel screeched, kicked his legs and tried to wriggle out of the tight grip he was trapped in. 

“Surrender! Surrender now! I am the Great and Powerful!” 

But Daniel couldn't keep it in anymore. Hanging limp in his attackers arms he howled with laughter. The Goa'uld grabbed him around his middle and gave him a shake. “Hey! I said I'm the Great and Powerful!”

“Ohhhh, stop it!” Daniel wheezed, then he let out a squeal as he was thrown over the Great and Powerful's shoulder and carried away. 

“I am hurt,” the Great and Powerful said. “This was my best performance.”

“Where's your first prime?” Daniel giggled. “Why didn't he come to help you?”

“He has been taken on a leash by the annoying and irritating O'Neill,” the Goa'uld said with regret. 

“Who's annoying and irritating?!” Jack, Sam and Teal'c came toward them, laughing. The Jaffa stepped into the Goa'uld's way and gave him a deadly glare. “Hand over the boy, false god. He is ours.” 

Flyboy, who was with Jack, wagged his tail and let out several loud barks of greeting at the sight of Daniel and the Great and Powerful. 

“No way. I was going to have him for lunch. You can't take him from me.”

“You can't have him for lunch,” Sam said with as scowl. “He was meant to be our dessert after dinner. See, he's so cute, we just have to eat him alive.”

“Ewwwwwwww!” Daniel squeaked. “Sam!” He started pounding the Goa'uld's back. “Don't eat me! I'm worth more to you alive!”

“Worth, maybe,” the Great and Powerful said. “But not as delicious.”

“Why don't we just share him,” Jack said. “He's a bit skinny, but he'll do. And I'm really hungry. That chicken stuff didn't do it for me.”

“Traitors!” Daniel howled. “Mean traitors, all of you! You'll choke on my bones! And go to netu!”

A group of tourists walking by gave them funny looks. That broke the ban. Suddenly embarrassed Daniel slapped BD's back a little harder. “Let me down, let me down,” he muttered frantically. “Please!”

“I won't let go of my prey,” BD said darkly, but he must have caught the unease in Daniel's voice because he swooped him off his shoulder and gently put him back on his feet. Cocking his head he gave him a sheepish smile. “Jack made me do it.”

“Of course he did.” Daniel adjusted his t-shirt and felt the heat rise in his cheeks. “Well, I played along. I just don't want everyone watching me squealing like a girl,” he said with as much dignity as he could muster. But if he was honest to himself, he shouldn't care about what other people might think. _No one knows I'm not really just a kid_ , he thought. A mantra he had taken on some time ago. _All they see is a kid romping around with family. There's nothing embarrassing about this._

He pushed at his glasses and gave BD a cheeky grin. “Next time I'm the Goa'uld. But be aware – I'll bite!”

“How was I?” BD asked.

“You need to work on that Oz impression a bit,” Jack said.

“Thank you, Dorothy. I'll practice.” 

“You do that, Toto.”

BD let out a low growl, making them all laugh again. 

They went to pick up their backpacks and took a short cut back to the beginning of the trail. Sam, who had taken over Flyboy, caught up to Daniel and asked, “What did the writing on the stone cairn say, Daniel?”

“Oh, that? It said Percy was here, June 12th, 2000. I guess he collected the rocks on his way up here and built the cairn.” 

“I'm sorry it wasn't a real artifact,” she said sincerely. 

Daniel had to smile. “That's okay. It made for a lot of fun.” He looked back at Jack and BD who were bickering mildly about something – probably about Jack calling BD Toto. 

Daniel walked backwards for a moment to watch them, then turned back to catch up to Sam again. He hoped that whatever was going on between them would be solved soon. He had meant every word when he told Jack he wouldn't mind them being together. But in the end Jack and BD were the ones who had to make that choice. 

_Jack's right though_ , a tiny voice told him warningly. _You'll be big again. And you won't remember anything of being little. What then?_

He didn't have an answer. All he knew was that Jack and BD had every right to be happy. 

  
  


The BBQ area closest to them was set at the shore of a small lake. Jack and Teal'c had made a detour to the campground's grocery store and returned with bags full of food. Flyboy got all excited again at the smell of burgers, spare ribs and sausages. He tried to stick his head into the bags until Daniel dragged him away at his collar. 

“What's up with him?” Jack asked. “I haven't seen him this wacko in a while.”

“He's just happy we're all here,” Daniel defended his four-footed friend. “He loves to be on vacation, that's all.” 

“Just keep him away from the food.” Shaking his head, Jack went back to check his gear. 

“You brought something special for him too, right?” Daniel asked. 

“Didn't we bring dog food?” 

“Ja-ack...”

“We did not forget to bring a special treat for Flyboy,” Teal'c assured him.

“Not that he deserves it or anything,” Jack added. 

“He always behaved perfectly when he lived with me in Cairo,” BD pointed out. “It must be your bad influence, Jack.” 

“He didn't even have to follow any basic rules when he lived with you in Cairo,” Jack countered. “You didn't even have a front door, for crying out loud. You lived in a friggin' tomb.”

“A tomb with a front door,” BD said with dignity. “It was the backdoor that was missing.” 

In the following laughter from Sam and Daniel, Flyboy let out a bark as though he agreed with BD's reasoning. 

The walk from their tent site was short and when they arrived all but two of the picnic tables were free. The stone grill was already fired up and the families who occupied the other two tables were in the middle of dinner. Four boys around Daniel's current age kicked a ball around, but Daniel only gave them a short glance, deciding he’d rather help Teal'c with the food for the grill while Sam and BD set the table with plastic plates and glasses and everything else they had brought with them. 

Jack had taken Flyboy to the lake so he could play in the shallow water and have a drink. When they returned, Jack had wet spots all over his black t-shirt and jeans because the dog had jumped right into the lake and showered Jack in the process. But despite his friend's complaints and mutterings Daniel knew Jack loved the dog as much as he and BD did. Jack just liked to whine from time to time. 

Daniel settled down in the warm grass, wet dog beside him, and opened his journal to write down what he'd done today. He even sketched a few of the rock formations from memory. Soon the smell of burgers and spare ribs wafted over to him and he realized how hungry he was. 

A good BBQ was much better than any MRE, he decided. They had fresh bread and BD had fixed a quick tomato mozzarella salad. Flyboy got his own piece of non-spiced meat once it was cooled off enough for him to eat. Later, Jack gave him a raw pork rib bone to chew on. 

Long after the other two families had left Jack and BD started a fire in one of the two pits next to the stone grill and they moved over to sit on wooden blocks around it. The sun was setting on the other side of the lake and Daniel thought how sad it was that they had to leave tomorrow afternoon. 

“Can we come back for Labor day?” he asked. “It's the first September weekend.”

“I would like to visit this place again, youngDaniel,” Teal'c said pleasantly. 

“Sure, why not. If our mission schedule allows it. I'm game.” Sam said.

“You could bring Pete,” Daniel suggested. 

“Yeah... if that's okay with you guys. I bet he'd love that.” 

Jack looked as though he wanted to say something, but then he nodded in Sam's direction. “If he's up to spending a whole weekend with us and the black beast from Egypt...“

“He loves dogs. He and Flyboy got along well on the Daniels' birthday,” Sam said, grinning. She nudged BD whom she shared her woodblock with. “What about you?”

“Ah, I don't know. It depends on how much work I have, besides going off world. It's weeks from now. We don't even know if we'll have that weekend off yet.” BD said. 

“If we can't do Labor day we could try to find another weekend,” Daniel suggested. 

BD squinted into the fire. “I don't know. I might have plans...” 

“C'mon, it's going to be fun,” Jack wheedled. “Highlander guy can survive one weekend without you.“

Daniel lowered the stick with his marshmallow. “What has Fergus got to do with whether you go camping with us or not?” he asked, but suddenly a few pieces fell into place. He felt his eyes grow big. “Oh! I had no idea.” Pausing again he tried to figure out if BD being with Fergus generated any weird feelings. He decided he couldn't tell yet. He hadn’t expected this. “Fergus?” he asked with a questioning glance at BD. “Really?”

“Yes,” BD ground out. And, giving Jack a deadly glare, he added in a low voice. “Thank you so very much, Jack. Why don't I write a note and pin it to my back. _Daniel loves Fergus_.”

“Love is it now?” Jack drawled.

“No,” BD snapped. “I mean, well, we're dating.“

“Wow,” Daniel said. Then again. “Wow.” 

Jack started to fiddle with his own marshmallow stick and glowered at the fire. 

“Daniel,” Sam patted BD's arm. “That's great news. Why didn't you tell us?”

“I wanted to wait and see how it turns out before, ah, I told you guys.” BD crossed his arms over his chest and pierced Jack with another annoyed look. “And I didn't want to slap you over the head with it like this.”

“I understand that,” Sam replied with feeling. “But, Daniel, we're your friends. Even if it doesn't work out, we're happy for you now.”

“She's right,” Daniel said. “Fergus is a nice guy.” That was the truth. The Scot was humorous, open and honest as far as he could tell. And a good friend. Still, Daniel couldn't quite picture BD and Fergus together as in... lovers.

“If you have chosen FergusMcGinnis as your mate he shall be honored,” Teal'c said matter-of-factly.

BD choked on his water and Sam had to repeatedly smack his back. “Thanks, Teal'c... uh, I guess,” he wheezed. 

Jack stopped fiddling with his stick and looked up. “When's the ceremony? Picked the flowers yet?”

“Jack!” Daniel hissed. But as understanding dawned he couldn't help but feel sorry for Jack. At the same time he couldn't blame BD if he felt Fergus was the right one for him. _They should have gotten together,_ he thought sadly. _They shouldn't have tried so hard to stay apart to protect my feelings. Now it's probably too late._

Jack threw his stick into the fire and picked up Flyboy's leash. “I'll take him for another walk.”

Daniel shot up from his seat. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No. Don't let your marshmallow turn black, kiddo. I’ll meet you at the tent.” Jack tousled his hair and gave him a crooked smile, then he and the dog walked away. 

Sam broke the uncomfortable silence. With false cheerfulness she said, “Hey, we could go out together some time. I think Pete and Fergus will get along great. I'll call Pete and see when he'll be back in the Springs.”

“Yeah, that's a great idea,” BD agreed absently. “I'll stop by your office on Monday and we can schedule a date.”

No one was up for more marshmallows and so they packed up their stuff and returned to their tents. Jack wasn't back yet and he was still not there when they returned from the wash houses. BD put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. “Do you want to come over and stay with us until he's back?” 

“Shouldn't you go after him or something,” Daniel blurted out. 

BD gave him a mirthless look. “No. No, I don't think that's such a great idea right now.”

“Why Fergus?” Daniel asked. He didn't want to sound so resentful. He really liked Fergus. But he was unsure how to feel about all this. BD and Fergus... who would've thought? Certainly not him. He had started to suspect that Jack and BD had feelings for each other. Which wasn't such a stretch. It was even kind of logical, wasn't it? They used to be together... He’d never thought one of them would find someone else to be with. Just like that. 

“Because it's time to move on,” BD said quietly. “Because right now Fergus is the right one for me.”

“What about Jack?” 

The silence between them stretched. He could hear Sam and Teal'c entering their tent. BD's hand was still on his shoulder. “He'll be okay.” But when he said that his eyes couldn't meet Daniel's. “You better get some sleep now, huh?”

Without another word Daniel crawled into his tent and closed the flaps. He laid on his sleeping bag and stared at the ceiling. 

Was this his fault? Because they stayed apart so they wouldn't hurt his feelings once he was big again? Should he have told them sooner he didn't mind if they got together? Did BD really actually love Fergus? And did Jack have the right to act like a jerk because he was jealous? Daniel sighed. Life really was complicated sometimes. Okay, so if Jack and BD weren’t going to make it together maybe it was time for Jack to move on as well... But Daniel realized that wasn't going to happen. 

A long time ago, on their Egypt trip, he had told Jack to go and find a guy. To get laid, maybe. And Jack had told him he wouldn't. Not until Daniel was big again and they had sorted out the fall out. But if Jack was still sticking to that it'd mean he'd never move on… not until it all ended. And if Anubis really killed them all off... 

When he heard the tent flap open, he quickly rolled on his side and closed his eyes. Flyboy started to lick his cheek, but was pulled away with the order to stop it. He heard Jack settle down next to him. A gentle hand pulled the glasses from Daniel's face and then he heard only the soft noises of the night outside. 

**III**

Big Daniel looked up from his book when he heard footsteps on the gravel road. But it was just an elderly couple passing by, followed closely by a group of older teens carrying a water canister. Jack had gone to see the others off on their rock climbing adventure and Daniel had volunteered to stay with the dog. The geology exhibit wasn't until later and he was looking forward to spending some time with his book while Flyboy dozed in the sun. 

Okay, that wasn't true. He had wanted to spend some time alone to think. But once the others had left he had taken the book out anyway and tried to read. He couldn't stay focused though, his mind was nagging at him to tackle the issue. 

So he closed the book and just sat there, scowling at the pine trees, the cloudless sky and all the other people who seemed to be in a great mood. Again he mulled over last night's events. He shouldn't have come along in the first place. But he and Jack had agreed on not letting Daniel's relationship with Fergus interfere with their friendship. Apparently Jack wasn't there yet. 

_He has to get a grip,_ Daniel thought with a firm shake of his head, W _e're both grown men. We can't fight like jealous teenagers over this. We can handle it. After all we broke up and he has to accept that life goes on._ Daniel had no reason to feel bad about going out with Fergus. And Jack had no right acting like a jealous alpha male just because he was dating again. It could have been the other way around and Daniel would have to live with Jack dating someone else. 

Except it wasn't. 

Daniel squinted into the warm morning sun and grimaced. Maybe, just maybe, he was being a little bit unfair. Of course _he_ could handle the situation. After all he was the one with the new boyfriend, not Jack. 

“This is ridiculous,” he mumbled, willing his thoughts to stop heading the way they did. 

But... 

So what if Jack started dating again? Daniel would wish him luck and happiness. Jack deserved to be happy just as everyone. He deserved to have someone in his life. Daniel wasn't petty enough to still think of Jack as 'his' after all this time. He could see this rationally and be happy for his friend if he found another lover. 

Yes, that's how it would be. Most likely. Most definitely.

Theoretically.

Maybe. 

Maybe... not.

“Damn,” he said under his breath as a realization hit him. 

Next to his chair Flyboy suddenly raised his head and yawned. He got to his feet and let out a short greeting bark, his tail wagging excitedly. Daniel put a hand on his collar, just in case the dog forgot his leash was tied to the chair. “Good boy,” he said. “Stay here.”

Jack's tall, lean figure appeared between the tents and he strode toward their campsite. When he reached them he crouched and received wet dog kisses in return for caressing Flyboy's head and scratching behind his ears. 

“You up for a walk?” Jack asked without looking at Daniel. 

“Sure.” He rose from his chair. “I'll just,” he waved with the book in his hand, “put this away.”

Jack untied the leash from Daniel's chair and nodded.

When Daniel returned from his tent, they faced each other for a moment. He couldn't read Jack's eyes behind the sunglasses and his face didn't give anything away. 

“We need to talk,” Daniel said quietly, knowing he stated the obvious.

“Ya think?” Jack grimaced. “I was told in no uncertain terms to 'grovel and apologize' this morning.”

“Or...?”

“Oh, I'm not sure. But even at 4'3 he can be really bossy.”

“You better do a good job then or you might end up without dessert for weeks to come,” Daniel said dryly as they walked down the path between the tents to take a short cut to Pike's Peak Way. 

“I'm even more worried about Teal'c,” Jack went on, keeping the tone light. “He didn't say a word. But he did that thing with his eyebrow and looked scary. I should stay clear of him at the gym for a while.”

Daniel couldn't help but grin. “What about Sam? She pointed her gun at you?”

“Ah, she’s pretending to stay out of it. But I'm sure she'll plot something dark and dangerous in her lab next week.”

“Oh. Poor you,” Daniel said with a snort. 

He was torn between amusement and a tad bit of annoyance. As much as he appreciated SG-1's affection and how they looked out for his well-being – sometimes it made him a bit uneasy. Like he needed them in his back to protect him. And usually Jack was the worst of them. Unless it was Jack who caused the others to step up for Daniel. He was well aware it wasn't a new issue. He had never easily accepted help or support, not even from his closest friends. It made him feel vulnerable. And it had been hard-wired in him for so long, it was hard to shake. Yet, he had learned to embrace this protective part of their friendship a little more these days. The downsizing – even though he couldn't remember any of it – must have mellowed him somewhat and taken away some of his personal issues to some degree. 

Jack abruptly stopped and pulled the sunglasses off. “Look... I didn't mean to spill. It just,” he gave him a morose look, “slipped. Heck, I didn't want them to know anymore than you did. They're going to make Fergus their new best buddy. I don't mind Pete, but...” Jack shrugged. “You know I'm not exactly a fan of Highlander guy.”

“Yeah, I know. You already informed me of the boundaries,” Daniel said stiffly. “And I already told you I won't drag him along to any team nights or weekends. In case you didn't notice, he's not exactly a fan of yours either.” 

Jack took a deep breath. “Good for him.”

They walked on in silence until they reached the dog park where they let Flyboy loose. The large black dog immediately started for the small pond in the middle of a wide lawn. A brown and white Jack Russell was digging a large hole in the wet soft sand at the shore. The two dogs sniffed each other for a moment, decided they were best buddies and chased after one another along the water line. 

“T's right though,” Jack blurted out. “He should feel honored. And he better treat you right.”

“Or you're going to kill him with a spoon, I know. You already told me that, too,” Daniel replied sharply. “Well, at least he doesn’t play mind games with me.”

“I'm not playing mind games,” Jack snapped. 

“What do you call it then?” Daniel snapped back, his annoyance about what happened last night spiking again, overriding any understanding he had for Jack's situation for the moment. “And no, we didn't pick the flowers yet. But maybe you want to be my best man?” 

“I told you, I'm sorry,” Jack ground out.

“Excuse me? I didn't hear you saying you're sorry. You said it just slipped. But after you let it slip you couldn't just shut up, could you? You had to go on being an ass.”

“All right! I'm sorry! Want me to go down on my knees and beg?”

“No! I want you to...” Daniel stopped mid-shout, realizing their voices could probably be heard all over the place. “I want you to at least tolerate my decision,” he said more quietly. 

“I'm trying,” Jack replied flatly, hands jammed into the pockets of his jeans as they walked around the pond, keeping out of the dogs' way. Flyboy and his new friend dashed in and out of the shallow water, showering everything in their wake. 

“This is always going to be an issue,” Daniel said after another stretch of silence. The anger had left him as he was processing what he had thought about this morning. 

“I'll get over it,” Jack said curtly. 

“Does it help if I tell you I'd feel the same if it was you having a new relationship?” Daniel asked much more gently. 

“Well, that's not going to happen, so,” Jack shrugged, “no worries there.”

They found a bench not far from the pond and sat down as they watched the dogs play. Daniel didn't know how to go on, what to say. A dark feeling of guilt crept up on him. He wasn't bound by the same promise Jack had made to himself. He had the freedom to move on. Jack didn't. It wasn't just about Jack and him. Jack wouldn't date anyone until the kid had been re-sized and they had dealt with all this properly. And there wasn't anything he, Daniel, could do to change that. 

And again... there was a part in him that didn't want Jack dating anyone else. A very irrational selfish part. And Daniel would like for that particular part in him to shut up and vanish. He wasn't selfish. Period. 

Yet... 

“How's it going anyway?” Jack asked out of the blue.

“What?” 

“Fergus and you. You... just going out?” 

“We had dinner a couple of times. He's a great cook. And we went to see a movie. The usual stuff.” Daniel frowned. “You don't want me to give you any details, right?”

“Nope, TMI. Just...” Jack bit his lip. There was a twitch in his jaw and he stared hard at the pond, as if he expected a sea monster to show up any minute. 

“I told you,” Daniel said softly. “I really like him. He makes me laugh.” _And feel at ease. He makes me forget all the issues I'm carrying around sometimes. He makes life feel normal._

But he didn't say any of that. Daniel saw the hurt in Jack's tense face. He was suddenly very conscious about the fact it was him who caused that pain in his former lover. And when Daniel felt a sharp echo of that pain in his own gut, he chose to ignore it. “There's no wedding planned, though,” he added to lighten the situation a bit. 

Jack grimaced. “Look, I'm really sorry...”

“I know.”

“Remember when I told you I'm not good at this 'just-being-a-friend' stuff?” Jack turned his head to look at him. 

“Yeah.” That had been months ago, at the cabin. Before they had officially broken up. 

“I thought I had gotten used to it,” Jack went on. “We did good there for a while.” 

“Jack...“

“I got used to having two Daniels. I was okay with how things were.” 

“Until Fergus showed up in the mix,” Daniel finished the sentence. 

“I'll get used to that, too.”

“I...” Daniel started, not sure what he was going to say. But Jack silenced him with a shake of his head. 

“If he does it for you. If he makes you... happy..., okay. I guess I can live with that.”

“Are you sure?” 

Daniel eyed Jack carefully, not quite certain what he saw in those brown eyes. Resignation? Sadness? At least Jack hadn’t closed himself up again as he usually did. Daniel knew the signs so well; the hardening of his face, the way his eyes would go stoney. Jack was still looking at him openly, giving him a glimpse of how he really felt. Daniel almost averted his eyes from what he saw. But he couldn't. He had to face Jack's agony and right now it was like looking into a mirror. 

“I wish things were different,” he said, trying to ignore the longing suddenly flaring up so abruptly that it almost physically hurt. He stomped it down. It was getting easier to do that... 

“Yeah, me too,” Jack whispered.

“So what do we do?” Daniel straightened up a bit, forcing himself to look away from those soft chocolate-colored eyes finally. 

“We carry on as usual,” Jack said in a forced up-beat voice and the ban was broken. 

“Right. And we keep trying to be mature and civilized,” Daniel said.

“As we usually are,” Jack deadpanned, then gave him an almost sheepish grin. 

“And no more Scott jokes.”

“Who's telling Scott jokes?”

“About their food, their beer,...”

“That's not beer. That's pure poison.”

“Stop calling him Highlander guy,” 

“Don't push it, Jackson. He wants to hang out with us, he has to suffer bad jokes and nicknames,” Jack growled. 

Daniel raised his eyebrows. “Didn't you insist he can’t hang out with us – not ever?”

“I did. But the Wretch is going to needle me until I give in because it makes you happy. So what's the point?” 

Daniel sobered up at that and shook his head. “I doubt the kid will needle you about Fergus. I think he knows you too well for that. He knows how you feel.”

“Whatever,” Jack sighed. “I'm just saying I'll probably live even if you bring him along sometimes.” 

“Thanks. I appreciate that. But I'd rather stick to the double date with Sam and Pete for now,” Daniel said. He knew how much it cost Jack to be even this forthcoming. And he wouldn't drag Fergus along. The Scot and Jack were never going to be friends and Daniel realized he didn't need them to be. It was okay – he could spend time with Jack and the kid and still make space for enough time with Fergus. 

Jack's phone started playing the Simpson theme. “Oy, I hope it's not the mountain,” he said as he fished it out of his pants and looked at the caller ID. His eyes narrowed and Daniel noticed a nervous twitch of his jaw. “That's Daniel.” 

They exchanged a tensed look as he answered it and Daniel couldn't help but wonder if LD had fallen off the mountain or something... but then it'd probably be Sam or Teal'c calling, right? Then Jack said, “We're at the dog park. Where are you?” He listened for a moment, then uttered a couple of Ah's and Hmm-hmm's and “That high? Oy... Yeah, listen – I want you to do exactly what your guide tells you to do. No extra tours, you got that?” He listened again, rubbing a nervous hand through his short hair. “Great. Tell them we’ll meet up at the Cafe at the Garden. What? Daniel,... Right. We'll talk about it later.”

He put the phone away and shook his head. “Apparently without his fear of heights little-you is a mountain goat. He's on top of a mountain right now, has a great view and wanted to let me know he's having a fab time. Only he seems to have had so much fun, he managed to somehow get ahead of their guide and was the first to reach the top. According to Daniel the guide was pretty impressed.” 

“That's great. Exercising with Teal'c is really paying off.”

“Yeah. That guide told Daniel there's a rock climbing class that takes place each summer around here. Daniel wants me to sign him up for it,” Jack said with desperation. “And now I have about an hour to think up reasons why I won't do it.”

“I don't know, Jack. I'm sure Teal'c will be all for it.”

“For crying out loud! Why can't he discover his love for basketball or ice skating? Why does it have to be climbing rocks?” 

Daniel shuddered slightly. “Don't ask me. Fear of heights isn't a problem in the field. But I'd rather not climb mountains for fun.” 

“So, you retained your fear of heights after you got up-sized?” Jack asked curiously.

“I don't know. Maybe I just don't remember ever losing it. It's not like I'm a nervous wreck if I have to climb. But, you know,...” He shrugged. 

“Weird,” Jack commented.

They rounded up the dog a while later and made their way through the campground in the general direction of the Cafe at the Garden. Under large blue sunshades they found a table on the terrace that was big enough for all of them. The ever present Pike's Peak loomed in the distance, but the view at/of the other rocks was spectacular as well. 

The Cafe was packed with visitors, mostly families with kids. Flyboy was vibrating with excitement at all the different smells of food. And when LD finally came running toward their table, he acted as if he hadn't seen the kid in years. 

Laughing, the boy went down to his knees and hugged his pet. “Did you miss me? Did you behave? Oh, stop slobbering all over my shirt, Flyboy!” LD bounced back to his feet and slipped into the chair next to Jack. His nose was smudged and his hair was sticking out in all directions. “Phew,” he said, letting out a huff. “I'm starving,” he announced, reaching for the menu. “Can I have a chilli dog?”

Taking a long look at the kid's formerly white, now red-ish, tee, Jack shrugged. “Why not. Can't get much worse. Did you mop up the mountain with your shirt?” 

“It's just dust. It'll come off in the washer.” LD put the menu back on the table and looked from Daniel to Jack. “What did you do?”

“Walked the dog,” Jack said.

“And missed the geology exhibit,” Daniel added. 

“And..” LD frowned and knitted his eyebrows into a perfect V. “How...? I mean... Are you two... have you talked? Or something? Are you better?”

“We're better,” Daniel said with a sideways glance at Jack. 

“Much bet-ter, much much bet-ter – com-trya,” Jack said in a rather funny Harlan imitation. 

LD's head swiveled form his guardian back to Daniel. “Did he apologize? I told him too. He keeps telling me just because I'm mad about something doesn't mean I can get nasty. He used to chew me out for throwing tantrums. I think he can live by the same rules. After all we're all grown up here.” 

Jack, who had just taken a sip from his glass of water, coughed and spluttered. Daniel gave his small version the thumb's up and grinned. “You're absolutely right. But, yeah, he did apologize.” 

LD sobered all of a sudden, the cheeky attitude gone from his voice when he gave Jack an intense look. “Are you going to be okay?” Again the blond head switched back to look at Daniel, worry written all over the kid's face now. “Both of you?” 

“We'll be okay,” Jack said reassuringly.

“We're working on it,” Daniel added. It was the truth. They'd work on it. Again and again – until they had worked it out. It was what they did. Over and over. Getting through issues had always been part of their relationship – even before the downsizing, even long before they had become lovers back then. 

Little Daniel took a deep breath. And as if a switch had been turned, he was suddenly tackling the next topic. “Oh, climbing classes start in two weeks. It's for beginners and not dangerous. Teal'c thinks it's a great idea.”

“Speaking of Teal'c – where are they?” Jack asked, looking around for the rest of SG-1.

“Um,” LD said and pushed his glasses up his nose. “They were right behind me a minute ago. I must've lost them in the crowd. But, Jack, the guide said it would be better sign up for the classes before we leave. Can we do that? It's once a week for four weeks. And I can pay for it, that's no problem.” 

“First you call T or Carter to let them know you've found us. We don't want them searching for you all over the Garden,” Jack insisted. 

“Right.” But just when LD pulled out his phone, Teal'c's large figure appeared out of the crowd and the kid waved at him until the Jaffa noticed them and, a moment later, sat down beside Jack while Sam took the seat next to BD. 

“You are not supposed to wander out of sight, youngDaniel,” Teal'c scolded mildly. 

“We were pretty sure you'd find your way alone, but this place is so crowded.” Sam took a look around. “It's really easy to get lost around here.”

LD's cheeks flushed pink. “I didn't mean to. I saw the sign to the cafe and thought you were right behind me. I was about to call you and tell you where I am. Sorry.” 

Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgment while Jack studied the menu, apparently happy to let his former team mates deal with it. 

Sam grinned. “I bet you were a bit excited, huh? I can't blame you. You did real good on that rock climbing tour.”

“I...” LD blushed again. “Yeah, I guess. I'd just never thought I'd like climbing rocks so much.” He turned to Daniel. “Did you ever think you might like rock climbing, BD?”

“Ah, no,” Daniel admitted. LD's enthusiasm, however, was kind of cute. So Daniel said, “I'd like to watch you climbing though. Maybe we can all take turns bringing you out here for your classes.” 

Jack's head popped up from behind the menu. “Hey! I didn't say yes, yet. We need to figure out when he's supposed to be here and if we can fit it into our work schedules...“

“It's on the weekends,” LD informed them quickly.

“And what's it going to cost...”

“I can pay for it,” LD said, again. 

“It will be a valuable addition to youngDaniel's training,” Teal'c said and Daniel noticed the Jaffa giving LD a quick wink. 

“Fine,” Jack said, pushing the menu over to Teal'c. “But I want you to go with him. And keep him in line if he talks the guide into letting him climb Pike's Peak.”

“I will,” Teal'c said with a quick quirk of his lips, before he immersed himself in the menu. 

LD let out a small whoop of triumph, punching the air. “Thanks, Jack. It's really not dangerous, you know? It's even good for socializing. I bet Doc Svenson will like the idea, too.”

“I already said yes. No need to gush,” Jack muttered.

“Will there be other kids?” Daniel asked. “I thought you don't like hanging out with kids. Except Al, maybe.”

LD chewed his bottom lip for a moment, then gave them a vague shrug. “I don't know about other kids. But I don't have to play with them, right? We just climb rocks.” 

“Think it through, buddy. Because if we sign you up and pay for this, you’re going to go through with it. No chickening out,” Jack said. Daniel was sure there was a tinge of hope in his voice that LD might change his mind at the thought of having to interact with real children. 

The kid didn't reply and appeared to be deep in thought for a while. They ordered their meals and decided to spent the afternoon at the campground's pool since it was hot. Teal'c volunteered for dog duty at the tent site. He wasn't too keen on swimming. 

Later after they were all full and content, LD wore at least half of his chilli dog on his t-shirt. He tried frantically to scrub it off with his napkin, which only made the mess worse. That was their cue to pay and go get their trunks and towels. 

The pool wasn't as crowded as they had expected it to be. There was actually enough space to swim. Daniel and Sam did some laps while Jack and LD goofed around, trying to catch and dunk each other. 

“Sometimes he's such a kid,” Sam said affectionately.

“Yes,” Daniel agreed with a grin. “Jack's always been that way.”

“Not the colonel,” she laughed, splashing water into his face. “Okay, yes, he is. But Daniel... it's so nice to see him like this. Relaxed. Playing around. He used to be so tied up for such a long time. I'm so glad he's this way now.” 

“Yes, I know.” And as Daniel watched his little self squealing under one of Jack's tickle attacks, he couldn't help but feel sad at the thought that this Daniel would be re-sized one day and lose all these good memories he'd made lately. He almost wished the kid would chose to stay little. To enjoy his second childhood with everything it offered. 

They were all tired when they trudged back to the campsite. But it was a good kind of being tired. The sun-warm-skin-and-still-damp-hair kind of tired. With the wish to go home, crash on the couch with a glass of wine and let the day fade off. That's how Daniel felt as they returned from the pool. The concept of having to pack and leave for home was simply impossible. But they all had to go back to work tomorrow morning, so they sat down at their camp table for a quick meal of sandwiches. Teal'c had already taken the tents down, which was a relief. 

The rest of their gear was put together fairly quick and as the sun was setting, they were back on the road to go home. LD and the dog shared the backseat again and Daniel had to smile as he watched the boy yawning and knuckling his eyes. 

“I made up my mind,” LD announced once they were on the Highway. 

“'bout what?” Jack asked.

“I'm not a chicken. So I won't chicken out of the climbing classes even if there are other kids,” he said firmly, stiffing another yawn. “I can handle it.”

“I’m not turning around to sign you up now,” Jack said. “You should've made up your mind before we left.”

“That's okay. The instructor gave me a flyer with the phone number in case we forget to sign up,” LD said. “We can call them tomorrow.”

Jack muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _Crap_. Daniel chuckled quietly and received a dirty look for it. He leaned back in his seat and watched the landscape scroll by. 

It had been a nice trip after all.

fin  


 


End file.
